Love You
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Can Dodger persuade Texas not to go through with her wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Love You

Mark Savage was still in shock after his beloved Texas Longford gave him the cold shoulder, to make matters worst he had no ideal why. He presumed William Savage had something to do with it. So he found himself outside her door, debating whether to knock or not. He was worried that William would be there too, he was quite annoyed that William would cheat on Texas with Leanne Holiday. He cannot believe somebody would cheat on somebody like Texas, she was funny, beautiful and one of the nicest people he ever met. With her wedding coming up, he has to tell her how he feels and quick. She cannot go through with this wedding, she loves him. He breathed before knocking, hoping she was alone. He heard some footsteps coming towards the doorway. Texas opened the door.

"Dodger" Texas says, with minor anger in her voice. Her voice sounded more worried than angry.

"Tex, come on" Dodger replied, just looking at her with wonder.

"Dodger I can't" Texas insisted, though she felt so trapped that she just stepped out and shut the shut behind herself. Leaving William alone as he strode around in his wheelchair.

"Lets go" Dodger held onto her hand, as they made their way down the steps and ran like two young teenage lovers who ran away from home. Making Texas feel more alive, how she use to be. She smiled, as she still held onto his hand. They ran all the way to the arch alley, sitting down out of breath.

"You okay?" Dodger asked her breathlessly, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah" Texas replied, placing her hand in his. Their faces caught each other's before a kiss happened. With Dodger placing his hand behind her black curly hair, kissing her lips softly. He dumped Theresa McQueen yesterday, couldn't deal with being with somebody he never loved. Not anymore.

"You can't marry him" Dodger said, Texas opened her eyes again.

"I don't want to" Texas admitted, as she placed her head perpendicular against the brick wall behind her, still holding onto his hand.

"Than don't Tex, I love you and I don't want you to marry somebody else" Dodger breathed, he was no good at admitting his true feelings.

"I don't want to marry him but after what I done; I pushed him down the stairs and you know just looking at him makes me feel so guilty" Texas moved her eyes around.

"You shouldn't be with him out of guilt, that's not fair on either of you" Dodger placed his forehead against hers.

"I know but I'm not the one who has to live with it" Texas let a tear roll down.

"Hey, you done nothing to feel bad about" Dodger wiped away her tear with his thumb.

"I love you" Texas placed her lips on his again, he moved his hand up her hair. Letting their kiss deepen, Texas never felt more alive. She loved Dodger more than she loved any boyfriend and she doesn't want to lose him.

"I love you too" Dodger breathed, with a smile. Texas smiled back, as they both put their heads back against the wall. They both laughed quietly, they almost forgot how it feels to be with the one they love like this. Almost happy, though the thought of going back to Will overshadowed slightly.

"I got to go back and I don't want to" Texas spoke finally.

"Then stay here, forget the world for a while" Dodger replied.

"You copied that from Snow Patrol didn't you?" Texas asked.

"Yeah" Dodger admitted, making her giggle.

Texas received a message from Will on her phone.

_Where RU?_

Texas placed it back in her pocket.

"Look I got to go" Texas said, standing up.

"Tex" Dodger held her hand.

"I'm sorry" Texas said before exiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Sorry for the long update, I actually been planning it out for weeks so I know exactly the ending and that. I just need to type it all up now. Enjoy.**

When Texas returned to her home, Will was waiting. He did not look happy in the slightest. He did not look angry though, more sad. As he roamed his wheelchair towards her, as she stood at the front door with her back against it.

"Where did you go?" Will asked, his voice sounded strained.

"I just went out; I needed a walk, I'm sorry" Texas walked closer towards him. Will breathed, he seen her and Dodger on his laptop.

"Oh, then why didn't you just say?" Will asked, as he crunched up the piece of paper in hand and chucked it in the bin.

"I did, didnt?" Texas asked nervously.

"No, you just left; I swear you were talking to someone" Will answered, as he looked into her eyes.

"I wasn't, I might have been" Texas was cut of.

"You can't remember what you done twenty minutes ago? You're not a gold-fish Tex" Will started.

"Look I was talking on the phone to Leanne" Texas breathed.

"Really? Well that is fine, why didn't you just say" Will signed, as he roamed towards the couch. Pulling himself out of the wheelchair and adjusting himself on the sofa.

"Come here" Will commanded, as Texas reluctantly walked over with a slowing pace. Sitting besides him, as he placed his arm around her.

"I been speaking to the doctor" Will started.

"What? What happened?" Texas asked, she sounded shocked and worried. Though little did she know, this was apart of Will's revenge to humiliate her. In his mind, she deserved it.

"Because of my disability; they want to check my partner for STD" Will lied, Texas made a disgusted face.

"No, no: I haven't got one, how could they think that?" Texas asked, her face went bright red.

"I know Texas but they don't; I got checked today and I was negative which is why they want to check you, look I come in with you" Will was so sly.

"No Will, we don't even do it that much" Texas was humiliated at the suggestion.

"It doesn't matter, maybe another relationship caused it; a previous relationship" Will breathed, as he held onto her hands.

"Will, you can't make me do this; I'm not checking because I know I'm fine, nothing has changed" Texas stood up.

"Okay, I'm not making you do this, though I believe you fit the mood swing signs; I mean it took you a while to remember twenty minutes ago" Will answered. He was making all this up.

"Yeah it was for a bit; I'm not going" Texas replied.

"Okay, I don't want to share the same bed as you though, just in case; it's not you, it's just me and I don't personally want to share the same bed as you, the doctor said it's catchy and common" Will answered.

"If I do go then I mean nobody will know; will they? Texas asked, as she brushed her hair back. She was so uncomfortable.

"Nobody apart from me and the doctor" Will told her.

The door opened, as both looked over to find Doug Carter.

"Sorry, I'm not interrupting am I?" Doug asked.

"No, not at all" Will moved up on the sofa, as he sat himself back in the wheelchair. Roaming over to the kitchen.

"Okay" Doug walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking at the deli payments which he had borrowed. He bit his fingernail as he looked at the final demand.

"So, what you been up to?" Texas asked him, as she sat opposite him.

"Nothing much, just got to pay of these bills or else they close us down, I think the road is over Tex; all my hard work, all our hard work might be over just like that" Doug signed, as he re-read the letter.

"How much?" Texas asked, still feeling uneasy about the whole STD thing.

"Five grand, you know it's at times like this; that I wish Brendan was still here so he could pay it of for Ste; Where am I going to five grand from?" Doug asked, looking up.

"I don't know, look have you got any money left in your safe?" Texas asked, she seen Will glancing over at her from the kitchen as he made himself a cup of tea.

"No, it's gone" Doug signed again. Texas breathed, as she refused to come any closer. Will knocked her confidence a little bit more.

"I'm sorry, can't you ask your mum and dad for five grand?" Texas asked, putting her back against the couch back.

"It would never get in my account on time" Doug insisted. Texas signed, she felt bad for him. As he placed the letter on the table and walked of to his bedroom.

"Tex, please take the test; I already made an appointment for you, today; for six; so in half an hour but I can just cancel it or set it for another date; it's your call" Will got her exactly where he wants her.

"Look, what tests?" Texas asked, she gathered she would have to check.

"Just your blood and your heart; nothing too intimate" Will insisted. As he roamed closer towards her.

"Fine, so it's just simple then; fine, I do it and I prove to you that I haven't got one" Texas cringed at the thought.

"Yes, I love you even more for doing this; loads of girls wouldn't do it but your smarter than those girls" Will told her.

"Hey, has anyone seen my checkered shirt?" Doug asked, coming out of his bedroom.

"No, why?" Texas asked.

"I think I got a date" Doug shrugged.

"You think?" Texas asked, with a small smile.

"Yeah, I met some guy called Sam; he seems really nice and I'm going to meet him in Nando's of all places" Doug told her. She walked over closer, with a smile.

"What?" Doug asked, looking at her smile.

"When were you going to tell me about this Sam?" Texas asked, standing meters away from him.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't want to jinx the thing, I met him a couple of days ago and we seemed to hit it of really well so I'm just hoping it goes well" Doug replied, this date made him feel better after the final demand.

"Fingers crossed" Texas grinned, Leanne walked in at that point.

"Don't tell Leanne, otherwise she insist on coming, like she insisted on coming with me and John-Paul and we all know how that turned out" Doug muttered to Texas.

"Hey Leanne" Texas piped up, as she walked closer.

"What are you two muttering about?" Leanne asked.

"Politics" Doug made Texas smile, as Leanne eyes widened. As they stared at each other awkwardly. Doug then signed, that was the trigger word.

"Who is your date with then?" Leanne asked. Every time Doug kept a secret, politics was always his answer to the question. _'What were you muttering about?' _

"I'm not telling you" Doug started, as Leanne followed him into the bedroom.

"Oh come on Doug" they could hear Leanne say as they were half-way up the stairs.

"So Texas, are you ready?" Will asked, as he watched her from a distance.

"Yeah, I just get my coat and my bag" Texas replied. Will smiled as he watched her walk over to the coat rack as she put on her coat. Will roamed over as he too placed on his jacket.

"Where you two of to, can I come too?" Leanne asked, she almost came out of nowhere.

"No you can't come Leanne, me and Tex are going to hospital, I need another check-up" Will lied for Texas.

"Oh right, sorry" Leanne bit her top lip.

"It's alright, right let's go" Will answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the hospital made Texas very nervous, as Will has indeed made an appointment as Nurse Lindsey Butterfield walked towards them.

"Would you like to take a seat, Texas" Lindsey started, as she lead them to one empty blue plastic chair.

"Thanks" Texas spoke, as she sat herself down. Will moving his wheelchair besides her.

"I will call you in soon, in the meantime you just have to wait" Lindsey informed them, before walking away.

"Are you okay?" Will asked her, as if he was concerned. He was not worried as if he knew the results would be negative. He is fully aware she is clear.

"I think so" Texas brushed her hair back.

"So, what was that all about before?" Will asked her.

"What was what all about?" Texas asked, slightly confused.

"Your talk with Doug" Will answered.

As he held onto her hand and looked at her. Feeling pleased with himself. He doesn't love Texas, she is just a medal to him. He believes he has taken Mark's gold medal.

"Oh that, he was just telling me about the deli closing down and his date" Texas answered truthfully.

"The deli is closing down? How so?" Will asked.

"He just lost all the money; don't tell him this but I blame Ste, he has just left Doug in the lurch, he had to employ more staff and he couldn't afford their wages which resulted in him being in debt, that's what I think anyway" Texas was rambling on again.

"Okay, I get the message" Will interrupted, with a nervous smile.

"Sorry, I'm going on again, aren't I?" Texas asked rhetorically.

She moved up on her seat, she just wanted to get this test over and done with. She presumed she is clear but Will insisted she get checked.

"Okay, Texas I'm ready for you now" Lindsey spoke, as she returned after finishing her paper work which Paul Browning set out for her. Texas let go of Will's hand.

"I'll wait for you here" Will told her, she just nodded.

As she followed Lindsey down the corridor. She felt like all eyes were on her, every time she looks in someone direction; she thinks they were looking at her first. She felt a bit better when Lindsey lead her into an empty room. Even better when Lindsey shut the door.

"Take a seat" Lindsey pulled a nice comfortable blue seat out for her.

"Thanks" Texas breathed, as she sat down.

Lindsey sat meters away from her. Sitting at her late 1990's looking computer. It was a white computer, with a chunky back to it. She already had it on, as it had a black screen and green writing.

"I really need to update this computer" Lindsey gave a smile. Texas smiled back though she was shaking inside.

Lindsey's eyes were focused on the screen, as she typed in Texas's name and all her medical records were there. Her full name was _Texas Julie Longford. _Julie being her grandmother's name from her mother's side.

"Okay so I'm just going to run a few tests to see if you're clear, don't worry Texas, many women come to get checked, there is no shame in it; if it makes you feel any better, you're not the first woman to have it checked today" Lindsey reassured her.

Texas just nodded, as it made her feel a tad bit better. Lindsey was very charismatic which relaxed Texas a bit more. She was quite pretty too, Texas could tell she looked after herself. She can say she fancied her a little, just like she fancied Jodie a little.

"From your previous record, you are a very healthy young woman" Lindsey insisted.

After the test was completed, she returned to Will. Lindsey told her that she will receive the test results some time in the week by letter. She informed Will about this, and then they left.

When they returned home, they found Leanne talking to Doug's date. His full name was Sam Turner. He wasn't what Leanne or Texas expected. They were expecting him to be well dressed and bright.

He wasn't any of those things, in fact he was the complete opposite. As he sat on the couch in a grey hoodie, grey jogging bottoms and blue laced trainers. He didn't look like he was going on a date, he looked like he was going on a riot.

"Hi Texas, this is Sam" Doug had to invite him, it was either that or leave him outside. Which without being rude, is probably where he lives. Doug passed him the beer he requested.

"Thanks" Sam replied to him in his cockney accent, he must be from London.

"This is Sam who I was telling you about" Doug told her, who was looking at him in wonder and confusion.

"Oh right, hi" Texas gave a little wave, Will took his jacket of.

"Where do you work?" Leanne asked Sam.

"Leanne, stop pestering him" Doug spoke, mouthing sorry to Sam.

"It's alright, I work as a bin man" Sam told her, he did indeed do that.

Leanne nodded. _'No Surprise' _ Leanne thought to herself though never spoke it out loud. Texas took of her coat, hanging it next to Will's. Sitting besides Leanne, the test results were weighing heavily on her wind though she never let anyone know this.

"So Sam, you look" Leanne paused. "Okay"

"Thanks, guess how much this cost me" Sam started.

"Oh good God a guessing game, er; forty pounds?" Leanne asked.

Sam gasped in shock.

"Forty pounds for a hoodie! No way would I pay that much, it was fairly cheap"

"Like you" Leanne muttered in Texas's ear. Who snickered.

Will roamed his wheelchair towards them.

"It was five pounds from _The British Heart Foundation _charity shop, So I got this, a fifty pence 50 cent CD, two DVD's for twenty pence each, you know the movies _Road House _and _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre _right?" Sam asked.

"Yep" Leanne spoke with no emotion. He was clearly the type of person who as a child went to car boot sales all the time and got excited over one pound pocket-money.

"I got all of them for under ten pounds! Amazing right" Sam was getting over-excited just as Leanne expected.

"Amazing" Texas put her hand on her fore-head and placed her elbow on the couch arm. Doug noticed the girls were board.

"Anyway Sam, let's go to Nando's" Doug spoke quickly, Sam must think his friends are so rude and he wouldn't be surprised if Sam dislikes them.

"It's okay, I get to know them more" Sam replied. Doug sat back down, as he gave Leanne the 'be nice' look.

"You look rich" Sam told Texas.

"Not really; I'm a student" Texas replied simply. Sam eyes widened, as he picked up the mat on the table. Looking at it, he sighed.

"What's your name?" Sam asked Will.

"Will, it's nice to meet you" Will spoke, while shaking his hand.

"You too" Sam spoke. This was awkward as he didn't let go of Will's hand. Will tried to let go but Sam had it gripped tight. Leanne looked at Texas with a shocked look.

"I hate my freaking life you know" Sam broke the silence.

"Thanks" Doug piped up finally.

"No not you, my life" Sam told him, as he held onto his hand also. In that grip, as he was holding onto both Will and Doug's hand now.

"Have you got any heavy metals CD's?" Sam asked them.

"No, were not really into heavy metal" Leanne told him.

"Can you let go of my hand" Will piped up from besides him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize" Sam let go as soon as he mentioned it. He unzipped his hoodie to reveal a _Ozzy Osborne _shirt.

"I seen him live you know, got this as a gig; went to see him at Ozzfest in 2010 in London, it was pretty cool, I was saving up since 1996 for it" Sam told them. He was becoming a little more interesting to Leanne now.

"Was it worth it?" Texas asked, with a smile now. She liked concerts.

"Yeah, like wow; my first ever concert; it was Ozzy Osborne, Korn, Munderdolls, Steel Panther, Skindred; oh too many to say really, but Ozzy was my fave by far" Sam informed them.

"You're a big Ozzy fan?" Doug asked him.

"Yes, I got every CD he ever done I think" Sam smiled.

"I don't know whether to be scared or not now" Doug spoke with a nervous smile.

"Anyway shall we go Doug? I fancy eating a bat tonight" Sam teased, Doug playfully pushed him back. As they stood up and walked towards the door, leaving the house soon after.

"So, what do you think of him?" Leanne asked her.

"If he makes Doug happy, then I get use to him" Texas answered.


End file.
